forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Malicia's Journal
Day 1 I've been planning this for a while and decided that I'm going to make this journal of every day of freedom. I know one day, something will go wrong like last time. But this time I will have something to remember my time of freedom when I'm recaptured. So this is day 1 of freedom. I flew all day and crashed landed in a tree. But it felt amazing to stretch my wings I even got to do the tricks Cadan showed me. Day 2 I stepped on another mutant today. Her name is Chamile. I think we will become good friends in the future. She has dragonfly wings, antenna, and she can change her hair color! We went dumpster diving. She showed me how to land. And now we are camping in an abandon building. I'm tired so I'm not writing a lot but we met a mutant named Prosper. He seems nice but scared. He looks like an angel with his white wings. Probably snow leopard and dove or something. Day 3 I was looking for food and when I returned Prosper and Chamile were gone. I climbed up a tree to see if I saw a dragonfly or dove but nothing came into view. Why would they ditch me? The answer was pretty clear in my opinion They wouldn't. Unless something happened. I started looking, for close. The abandon building looked the same no remains of a battle. I went back outside and did a running jump into the air and started to fly. I saw a few houses and soon found a hospital where I saw some kids rush inside. Nothing out of the ordinary it is a hospital. Then I saw them a few kids at a nice looking house with a lake and forest in the backyard. I had landed like Chamile taught me and started walking down the dirt road toward the house. That's what happened Cham and Prosper had went to that house and now we are staying with a human named James and a bunch of mutants Day 4 Hero a dog mutant was upset, I tried to comfort her. But the weird thing was I already knew someone was upset… I'm thinking about leaving. Prosper and I talked we might build some tree houses but I doubt it. Day 5 I slept like zero hours last night, so I decided to just make everyone breakfast. It turns out that I'm a great cook. I used to cook for Livy and Cadan before… no not thinking about that day. But I didn't think I was good at it. I lost it I cried, and told Chamile and Prosper. About that day in Paris, I can't put them in danger it's going to happen again I had to leave. ………………………… Livy is alive!! And Dante is to!! Chamile and Prosper fallowed me and they met and I stood in shock. SHE IS ALIVE!! We, us five, are leaving the group of mutants and going off on our own. Livy and Dante showed us these three houses and we are going to stay in the middle yellow one. I got to pick the lock, I'm glad I still know how. Dante reminds me of Cadan a lot, and Livy is sassier than I remember. Chamile doesn't like her much. Got to go to the grocery store. Day 6 Wow, so much has happened. Last night Cham and I got to the grocery store we met two mutants, Jethro and Amias. We went back to the house another mutant was there, he has to eat humans to survive. I didn't know that and he was creeping me out so I slapped him. He ripped up my shoulder and well ate it. Long story short he ate someone a shadow dropped off, and melted a tree. Then, uh I really don't remember what happened after that except I fainted from blood loss. The next day, today, I had a crazy dream with this golden band, fire, and reflection… it felt real. Well I woke up screaming. (Also I noticed someone had bandaged my shoulder up) We all went downstairs and I made sandwiches for lunch. Cham and Prosper where gone and I totally freaked out. Livy came back from her walk and told us she saw battle remains down the street. We all left to the nearest school. Livy and I went in; an Eraser grabbed me and was told by a Whitecoat –I think-- to knock me out. Then I woke up in a room and was confronted with poison…. Met a mutant named Mathias, he is working for the school but thinks he runs it. Well he tossed me into a wall a few times and shattered my screwdriver. The group found Chamile and Prosper. Livy had stabbed Amias ACCIDENTALY. And we got out through a VERY tight vent. We're at the house now. Day 7 Three days. I thought I would be more scared, but I'm not. Whatever happens tomorrow? Then my fifteenth birthday, thanks for reminding me Livy. Then the final, it's too ironic to not happen. I feel like someone said that today, but no one did. Actually I think it's a talent or power. I'll start calling it my enhanced intuition. Not that it really matters. We left the little yellow house and flew till Amias saw an abandoned barn. It felt so much later but we played 2 truths and a lie. I found out Jethro is like a lie detector, and lost his brother and sister. But he never met them. Then we all at a fruit salad –sorta. We went into town –along the way we saw some deer. Then Livy and I bought an absurd amount of clothes. We had an amazing time just like we used to. We went to a hotel and contacted the others. Amias needs to get his thought sender fixed is makes a racket in my head. Anyways we met two mutants one, ZigZag is Mathias' brother. Small world. And another named Shadow. First time using my imaginative writing ability in my journal. Written just after eight at night. I have no idea how I had time to write earlier today. It feels like that was years ago, but at the same time feels like I'm still living through it all. How to write all that? I'll try. Zig, he prefers that, and Shadow where going to leave. Jethro, Amias, Prosper, Dante and Chamile had just back with ice cream. (I was going to put an exclamation mark put it just doesn't seem significant any more.) Livy was on her way back and when she returned Shadow totally flipped out, calling her a traitor. She replied with sarcasm. Then Shadow was like, "Raise your hand if your hand if you're not working for the school." Dante bolted out of the room. A twister was raging around the hotel. Shadow barreled after him. Jethro and Amias jumped out the broken window. Shadow's sister Storm had busted. Prosper ran out the door the same way Shadow and Dante went. Livy and I grabbed Chamile and jumped out the window as well. Storm quickly in pursuit. We were snagged away like a fly hurdled backwards by the wind lighting struck everywhere. We struggled to keep flight. Jethro came out of nowhere and miraculously was able to take Chamile from us. Chamile called out and I turned. Yes, in that moment I imagined myself looking like a warrior goddess with hair wiping around but not going into my face looking fierce and strong; actually I probably looked like an almost fifteen year old girl with wings hair in my face out of my mind person. Yeah. Storm and I faced head on. Then a blast or a scream the twister thing ended. Sorta. Then Mathias, and some familiar erasers showed up. Livy talked to them but there was a blast. And then I don't know where she went. I was fighting Shadow and Mathias deflected him. Actually he doesn't seem that bad of a guy. I wonder why he's so devoted to 'thinking' he controls the school by letting them control him? I think that's what he said. Speaking of that my shoulder I think it's pretty much healed. Jethro took on Shadow who by now had become this weird golden thing. Storm I have no idea where she went. I ran over to where Mathias and Zig where having their 'omg we're evil and good twins!' moment. Oddly we had a convo of what we thought was going on. Armageddon, Apocalypse, or my intake Doomsday with a dash of electric sprinkles. Yah, that happened. Then we had to save everyone Jethro and Amias were fighting Shadow golden warrior. He wrote RUN! In the sky. Helicopters and people ran everywhere. I hope there was to much for people to notice us. Even though golden stood out like a beacon who was attracting angelic beings… that would be us. Us meaning the group that I'm still working on a name for because 'The Group' is sooo original. Anyways Zig was going to go after Shadow, Mathias following to slowly for the scene. If this was a movie he would have been a slow mo clip. I shouted and stopped him pointing to the sky. Then Jethro and Amias where gone. I knew for some reason that that hurricane of energy would be pretty impossible to stop. So many innocents died. I went into battle mode. Cadan's voice played in my mind. Wanna know what? I told him to shut up. I punched Golden in the jaw. But oddly he didn't seem fazed. Then I did this sweet move, I jumped in the air giving myself momentum KICKED HIS FACE!! Boyaha! (little victory moment) Then I completed it with a mid-air back flip type thing and landed! – I have noooo idea how I did that. And my "celebrate" moment was short lived he didn't looked fazed at all! I was all "What the heck?!" in my mind. Then Amias contacted me. It sounded soo horrible I wanted to claw at my head. – Literally with my claws- I'm actually glad I got that mutation it's good to know I have something to always defend myself with. I got out of there. We found the others. Zig literally disappeared I had been looking right at him. I KNOW he was there. The group, minus Dante, went back to the barn. Jethro went for a walk which he called creepy. I thought quirky. I called him weird when he left. Prosper and Livy both fell asleep. Amias started looking for weapons. He picked up 'MY' bag. I can't believe I left my journal in it. Jethro came back with a knife. –Not asking where he got it – I realized I've almost gone forty-eight hours without sleep. Now that I'm writing I feel like I answer's to my questions. I wonder if they are real answers? # Dante is ALIVE, somewhere familiar but unknown. # I need to figure out why my mind and Amias' don't like each other's thought waves. It's something that I don't expect I know it, I feel like the answers is there waiting for me to grasp it. # I need to try and turn Mathias to the 'good' side. Nothing's completely dark or not. # Have to figure out what's going on with Zig. –Yes I know I shouldn't be worried about that right now. But you know Always give them a chance. # Who Livy really is. Yes I know I've been defending her all these last OMG it's only been 3 days since this 'Group was formed!' But no she isn't our Livy. Not the real one anyways. She can't be and I'm sure she isn't. # What Storm and Shadow are up to. Yes, they are going to attack extremely soon I know it. # The nagging feeling of utter betrayal, by who? # And finally the feeling that something bad. As in BAD. Is going to happen far away. Weird I know but something is going to happen and I know it. # I would add something here but I really don't want anyone else to read it... So I'm not writing it. Although Livy already knows she better keep it to herself. At least I got to keep these boots they go perfectly with the jacket ish like things I wear now. . --- I doubt anyone will want to visit New Spring's for awhile And one more thing before Prosper screams. Wait what? Why'd I just think that? Must be the intuition. Anyways. I realized who I'm writing this for. Me yes. But when I talk or ask questions I'm positive that it's because I want to tell you, Cadan. … This day just won't end. So we are going to find Dante tomorrow he is at a school nearby. Basically trying to fall asleep under a tree with the group, Okay I seriously NEED to give it a real name. Yah, I'm tired. I really need to stop writing this is making my mind fuzzy... Night. Night 1 of Day 7 to Day 8 It was nice. Nice is the best way to describe it. A nice little breeze not to strong just enough to flutter my hair a little. The small iron bench was cool but still comfortable. The slightly curved cement walking path sat just out of foot reach and the little maple tree sitting to my left creating shade from the bright night. Looking over I notice the small pond with a small fountain in the middle lily pads and flowers floating along the surface. Even a couple swans and ducks paddled along. I went to lean forward but seeing a foot I turned my head to the right and saw Cadan all golden. He smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. He reached down and took my hand. I was about to smile when I saw Livy walking over to us. She wasn't happy actually she looked pissed. – This isn't how the memory was – Dante followed slowly behind her, back at least ten paces, looking lost and confused. When they stepped down the grass wilted down and shriveled. Then Chamile and Prosper came skipping, only they looked older, at least fifteen. Chamile's hair in a high ponytail, her dragonfly wings fluttering slightly although she walked. Propser looking even more angelic complete with a halo and glow. Then to Livy's right Jethro and Amias landed. Amias, had… where those glasses? And Jethro his wings still slightly extended all white and- white? The six came together like a picture perfect battling best friend team, not really posing but still… The light hold on my hand tightened making me look back at Cadan. I shrieked and cried out. Cadan's hand was sticky with slime, his feathers a dark grey. His delicate features warped and twisted into a mask. The word tipped making me fall of the bench hitting the sidewalk. The sky started dripping, dripping red. The little pond fell black like a hole. The tree simply wilted. The bench buckled and snapped. I was drug over to the pond and then falling the six faces looked placidly down. And I cried out again plunging into the darkness. Seeing other faces, faces of people I know… Then I braced myself looking down for the blackened ground but finding glowing silver light. - Day 8 = beginning of new RP. Chamile mentioned before ignore, she does notexist now :/Day 8 It's only been eight days. How did we go from being a team, to straining to control our own words? I want to scream, but I can't. I realize that days aren't molds of the ones from yesterday, but I wish I could rewind. Rewind all of it, and live it differently. What does my dream mean? Is it predicting that I'm going to fall, fall in a way that no one notices, or fall but no one cares… Am I going to lose all of them because of my decision to not kick Livy and Dante out. Tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday… am I just remembering the events that followed up my birthday last year… I don't know. What good is my intuition if it does not work when I need it. I'm sorry that I'm ranting, it's just, I love all of them... I don't want to lose them. You wouldn't recognize us even if you knew who we where. I'm wearing dress, and wedged heals… yeah. Livy and I are on our way to meet up with the guys. I think I made the right decision letting her stay- she hasn't been acting weird since we split up so get makeovers. I know she's skeptical about Dante suddenly returning but her joy that he is alright is clouding it. I think, no... it's just hope- I hope everything with us will turn out alright. And- Erasers. Why did I trust her? I should have gotten rid of the device. But.. Screaming, is that me? I'm going to shatter. What the heck?! Just stay awake, no fainting. Everything is going to be okay. -Delusional. Ambulances, hospital- NO. NO. Jethro, no, we can handle this. I already know it's to late, a paramedic is already examining me. I can't imagine why mutants would have a problem with hospitals with all the chemical smell, the taste of sterilization covering disease, the doctors- makes you feel right at home School. In crisis like these I really wish I was able to operate. But no- I have to be barely conscious, free to roam through my own thoughts as I please. I'm pathetic. I'm laying here and I don't have the strength to protect my group. It's only been eight days, and I'm responsible for five other people- and two of them I can't even trust. Someone is here, and I don't know who, but we're all in danger. And I'm trapped, and not even conscious enough to fully understand why the Whitecoats are freaking out. No, Malicia stop, you not trapped this is a hospital- they're doctors, something is wrong with you to. They saw the wings. No, I haven't changed out of my clothes, my wings are still covered. Is it my head? Is someone else hurt? Okay, I'm calm now. Something is definitely wrong with my mind. Amias is hurt to. I can't just leave him in that room though... I need to act normal, or at least as 'normal' as a mutant can possibly be. The others are stressed, upset, worried, and confused... because of our 'Foster Parents' and probably because they don't know what's going on with Amias or I. Amais is probably awake by now. The Group most likely has my bag...meaning my journal is safe, and Livy probably found her device- that'd explain the people claiming to be our 'Guardians'. I feel like all of our lives are in even more danger than before, and I don't know why. Are future actions going to cost us our lives? Snap out of it Mali, you need to stay calm. Stressing yourself out is not going to help any of us. Category:OC Journals